The Cousin
by Spectre.of.Apples
Summary: Kyo, Shigure and Yuki have a cousin Tohru never knew...who is he and who are his crazy friends that seem to enjoy strange things and Shigure's innocent company? Three OCs, groping, awesome Kyo-ness and more! Rated T.


**Yo! Here's a Fruits Basket for ya! It has three OCs; me, my bestest friend in the whole fucking universe; Angelvampgirl and one of our friends; Luke from school. I tried to make as them as close to the originals as possible...Anglevampgirl is Belladonna, I'm Raven and Luke is Luke. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the outfit I'm wearing...**

**This is dedicated to the best mother fucking bitch in the UNIVERSE; Angelvampgirl! You rock, bitch! :D**

* * *

><p>"You damn rat!" Kyo screamed.<p>

Tohru looked up, as though she could see through the floorboards and cocked her head to one side.

"What is it, Kyo-kun?" She called.

Kyo came storming down the stairs, his hair still dripping wet from a shower, his normal khaki pants wrinkled and a towel gripped in his hands. He was scowling deeply, but it eased when he spotted Tohru looking at him worriedly. "The stupid rat hid all my shirts and I can't find a single one!" He pouted, hoping to gain sympathy. From the look on Tohru's face, he had gained her whole attention and sympathy. Feeling a little smug, he sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'll just steal one of his." With that, he stormed back up the steps, ignoring the ruckus he made as he stormed into Yuki's room and started rummaging in his draws.

Finding a suitable black shirt, he pulled it over his head and shifted it until it fit comfortably. He strolled back down the stairs, wondering where the rat was. He walked into the lounge room, where Tohru was sitting watching a show. He collapsed on the couch next to her, grinning on the inside when she blushed and twirled a bit of hair around her finger like a nervous school girl. "Kyo?" She asked shyly.

"Hmn?"

Her eyelashes fluttered involuntarily. "Do you know where Yuki-san is?" Kyo's eye twitched and he felt like falling over and ripping his hair out.

"No! Why should I care about that stupid rat?" he snapped, louder than he meant to, causing Tohru to flinch.

"I-I was just wondering." She stuttered. Kyo sighed inaudibly and looked away.

Suddenly, the door slid open. "I'm home!" Yuki called. "I was at the airport; I forgot to write a note." He added as he strolled into the living room, three people in tow behind him. "This is my cousin, Luke, and his friends Bella and Ray." The man behind him waved, brushing blond-brown hair out of his face. The two girls behind him were looking around the room in high interest, one of the girls poking the other in the ribs, pointing at a Kyo-shaped hole in the wall and both of them giggled.

"I'm sorry." Luke said in awkward Japanese, grinning. He had an accent of Australian. "My friends don't speak much Japanese."

"You don't have to lie." Said one of the girls, with curly brown hair styled with a bow, wearing an outfit of black and white. Her Japanese was much better than his. "My name's Belladonna, by the way." She added, grinning.

"Raven." The other girl introduced, her dark red hair shining against her black-clothed shoulders. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt, a black cardigan and black tights. "Pleasure to meet you." She returned to looking around at the walls. Bella nudged her, snickered something to her in English and they both collapsed into giggles.

"That's not her natural colour. It's dark brown." Luke said when he noticed them staring at Raven's hair. Kyo blinked.

"Shut up, Luke! I look damn good and that's all that matters!" Raven said, grinning again.

"Want some hot action?" Belladonna asked, laughing. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You know it, babe!" Belladonna twined their arms together and they wondered vaguely outside, laughing and talking in English.

"3, 2, 1…" Kyo counted down. When he got to one, Shigure came bounding down the steps, grinning widely, his eyes fixed on the open door.

"Don't even think about it!" Yuki said abruptly as Shigure made to wonder outside himself.

"My dear Yuki, whatever are you talking about?" Shigure asked, too innocently.

Luke laughed. "Don't worry about Bella and Ray. They're both perverts themselves, so it doesn't matter." He pointed out the door, where Bella was boldly groping an almost hysterically laughing Raven. Shigure blinked, grinned and tears gathered in his eyes.

"Never fear, my lovelies!" He cried out the door, causing both girls to pause in their groping of the other's chest. "Uncle Shigure is coming!" He bounded out the door, swung an arm over each of the girl's shoulders and proceeded to direct them back to his room covertly.

"Have fun!" Luke called up the stairs.

"Fuck you, wolfie!" Raven called back playfully. "I'm comin' back to get ya later!" Luke just laughed.

"Wolfie?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, Luke isn't a part of the zodiac, but he still transforms whenever he's hugged by the opposite gender." Kyo explained. Tohru nodded. "He turns into a wolf."

Tohru cocked her head, eyes bright. "Really?"

Luke nodded. "Ray, demonstration!" A dark blur streaked down the stairs and crashed into him, a giant poof of smoke covering the floor and rising to the ceiling before it cleared, showing Raven with a small wolf puppy in her arms. Tohru cooed and scratched his ears. His leg started shaking.

"I thought only dogs did that." Kyo said.

"You would too, if it felt this damn good!" Luke said, moving his fluffy head slightly.

Raven had already disappeared back upstairs, where a mighty crash, followed by loud giggles came from. "You broke it!" Shigure cried in astonishment, before he laughed too.

This routine carried on for a week, the two girls tiring Shigure out until he had to call Ayame, which the girls almost cried about. "He's so cool!" Raven said. Yuki had a hard time getting along with Belladonna, but Raven seemed to love to talk about everything as much as she loved joking around and laughing. By the end of the week, Shigure and Ayame were crying piteously, clinging to each other as Yuki drove the girls and Luke back to the airport. Kyo was put through the ultimate test of his patience, his eye twitching as Ayame clutched his sleeve. He had to admit, having someone who loved orange and red hair around was great. She even liked the bracelet that kept him from becoming a monster! Belladonna was absolutely obsessed with everything _Vampire Knight_, while Raven was quite the _Naruto_ enthusiast. Luke, quite unsurprisingly, was obsessed with wolves and everything about them. Kyo didn't want to admit it, but all three of them had grown on him, especially the cousin he had only ever met once before and hadn't liked that time.

Tohru was upset too, though she hid it well. There had been a long farewell between Shigure, Ayame and the two girls, with all of them in tears. "Oh, I hope they'll be alright!" Tohru said nervously.

"Of course they will!" Ayame sniffed. "Those girls are the best in the world! Apart from Shigure, Hatori and myself, they'd be the best in the world."

"Sure, sure." Kyo muttered.

"Don't pretend you're not affected!" Ayame said shrilly.

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped.

Ayame started sniffling again. "Don't you like me?" Kyo rolled his eyes and groaned as Ayame burst into tears again. "Bella and Ray liked me…" Back by the constant sobs and sniffles, Kyo scowled into the sunset but inside, he was feeling a little bit sad; the girls had occupied Shigure nicely…damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Do they seem OOC? They do to me...oh well...<strong>

**Remember; I made the three of us as natural as possible without us having fangasms when Shigure put his arm around us...and as for him not turning into a dog, but Luke turning into a wolf...use your imagination...**

**Yes, me and Angelvampgirl actually do this to each other...we aren't lesbians, we're just very happy to see each other all the time...when I see her, I laugh so much, I almost pass out...Luke never interferes, though I wanted to add their kind of twin bond in this, including all their fights and when they get mad at each other. Which is often...I wrote this because Angelvampgirl wanted it and I asked her what she'd want it as...**

**REVIEW~**


End file.
